ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
War of the Worlds: Part 1
War of the Worlds: Part 1 is the twenty-fifth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot In space, the Highbreed fleet was seen attacking Galvan Prime and Paradox came to save Azmuth, Azmuth knew there was no point in being saved since without the Galvan, the universe is doomed. Paradox rescued Azmuth anyway and Ben practiced soccer. Paradox came to get Ben and they went to Mr. Smoothy to meet Kevin, Gwen, and Azmuth. Paradox told them to destroy the Jumpgate to prevent the Highbreed invasion and they planned to go and take out the Jumpgate. Azmuth told Kevin and Gwen to leave to get teammates with Professor Paradox and in a cornfield, Alan transformed into his alien form and captured a DNAlien before getting recruited. Kevin, Gwen, and Professor Paradox came and Azmuth faced Ben. He wanted to tell him the truth about the Omnitrix and then the recruiting group came to find Cooper testing out his intangibility glove. He created a robotic armor wanting to come and Ben faced Azmuth the latter told him he could revive any species including the human race. Ben was upset wanting to fight, and Azmuth tried to convince him not to. Later Kevin, Gwen, Professor Paradox, Alan, and Cooper were seen in a plumber's base where the latter was using a machine to contact Darkstar who was still trapped in the Null Void. They freed him and he was now forced to help. Meanwhile, Ben and Azmuth argued until the Galvan gave up and saw the cause Ben was fighting for. He gave commands and activated the Omnitrix's Master Control, allowing access to all alien forms. Allied with Gwen, Kevin, Professor Paradox, Julie, Ship, Alan, Cooper, Darkstar; they left to Los Soledad where the Highbreed were building the Jumpgate which Cooper found using cloaking field. As they reached, Ben turned into Cannonbolt, saying he felt nostalgic, and they entered the cloak field. A massive army of DNAliens came into sight and hence, an enormous battle began. Kevin absorbed matter and Gwen used her mana skills to fight the DNAliens. Alan turned into his Pyronite form and Julie served well as backup, transforming Ship into a battle aircraft. Cooper utilized the armour he had and Darkstar had even started to take the DNAliens' energy but Ben arrived to stop him and started using the Omnitrix to cure the weak DNAliens. Ben tired himself out and collapsed on the ground. He was awakened and Cooper turned his suit into genetic damage reversing weapons. The battle continued to resume while inside one of the temperature-altering towers the Highbreed wanted the team killed before they entered the tower. The Highbreed unleashed the Jumpgate as the group tried to destroy it, eventually resulting in Ben using his largest alien, Way Big. While attempting to destroy the Jump Gate, he was severely injured and Way Big reverted back to Ben, who drifted into unconsciousness, just as the Highbreed fleet arrive on Earth. Major Events *It is revealed that the Omnitrix contains DNA samples from every alien in the Milky Way galaxy. The number of aliens is revealed to be 1,000,903 (not 10,000 as previously thought by Ben). *Ben reaccessed the Master Control. *Ben meets up and collects all the Plumbers' kids, Darkstar, Azmuth and Paradox to fight the Highbreed. *Galvan Prime is destroyed. *Ben has reunlocked Cannonbolt, Upchuck and Way Big (and Wildmutt offscreen as confirmed by Dwayne Mcduffie). *The Highbreed begin their invasion of Earth. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Azmuth *Cooper Daniels *Alan Albright *Paradox *Darkstar *Ship Villains *Highbreed *DNAliens *Highbreed Captain Aliens used *Cannonbolt (first re-appearance since Original Series) *Jetray *Swampfire *Upchuck (first re-appearance since Original Series) *Way Big (first re-appearance since Original Series) Alien Forms Unlocked *Cannonbolt (re-unlocked by Azmuth via activation of the Omnitrix's Master Control function) *Upchuck (re-unlocked by Azmuth via activation of the Omnitrix's Master Control function) *Way Big (re-unlocked by Azmuth via activation of the Omnitrix's Master Control function) *Wildmutt (offscreen as confirmed by Dwayne Mcduffie) *All 1,000,903 alien forms were unlocked when Azmuth activated the Master Control function, and only four were eventually left in Omnitrix (Cannonbolt, Upchuck, Way Big and Lodestar (and Wildmutt offscreen as confirmed by Dwayne Mcduffie), though only three (Cannonbolt, Upchuck & Way Big) of these were used by Ben. Quotes Errors ben 10 alien force error 20.png|Error back Ben facing team.png|Ben is facing the team before transforming Cannonbolt with back to team.png|Cannonbolt has his back to the team ben 10 alien force error 21.png|Error Azmuth *When Cannonbolt was reverting the DNAliens back to normal, his back was white instead of yellow. *Before turning into Cannonbolt, Ben is facing his ragtag army, but after the transformation, he's facing away from them. *When Professor Paradox teleports himself, Gwen, and Kevin, he also seems to have taken Azmuth despite him wanting to talk to Ben. *When DNAliens surround Paradox, Azmuth is next to him. But after he stops time, Azmuth is gone. Then, Azmuth is shown running. *When the team left for Los Soledad, Professor Paradox and Darkstar walked. However, when they get there, Paradox comes out of Ship and Darkstar out of Kevin's car. Allusions **The opening and Azmuth's tower being destroyed is a reference to Roland Emmerich's 1996 blockbuster movie Independence Day, but there is no moon and Azmuth's tower being destroyed is similar to the Empire State Building, The White House and a Los Angeles building being destroyed. Azmuth's tower, though, is not blown up from above. *The title is a reference to the 1898 novel by H. G. Wells. Trivia *According to Dwayne, there were no female Galvan or Galvan children in the crowd at the beginning because female Galvan were at home/work and Galvan children were at school. *Ben mentions that his team has been fighting the Highbreed for weeks meaning that this episode could take place in April or May. *The total number of alien forms within the Prototype Omnitrix database is revelead to be 1,000,903. *Azmuth said that the Omnitrix contains within it all the intelligent life forms in the Milky Way Galaxy. This does not include non-sapient life, including Earth plants and most animals. *When Ben practice his soccer, his shirt looks like his shirt in original series. *This is the first time where three alien forms (in most episodes usually only one form is unlocked) have been unlocked in a single episode. *This is the second time Azmuth has unlocked Way Big (the first being Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix), although this time it was through the activation of the Omnitrix's Master Control function. See also *War of the Worlds: Part 1/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Two Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Highbreed arc